


Sugar and His Doll

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The domestic life of reader and Bucky. Reader always calls Bucky “Sugar” cause he’s so sweet and Bucky calls her “Doll” because she’s so cute.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 19





	Sugar and His Doll

“Sugar?” You called from the kitchen.

“Yeah, doll?” Bucky hollered back eyes not leaving the television as he watched Stranger Things. 

“When you’re done with that episode, can you help me with dinner?” You asked as you began to season the chicken breasts for the team dinner tonight at yours and Bucky’s apartment.

You were mindlessly humming to yourself as you prepared the food. You loved cooking. It was one of your favorite past times. The team loved your cooking as well. They constantly wanted you to cook for them instead of them taking turns cooking.

You felt Bucky’s arms circle your waist and he kissed your cheek, “You’re so cute, doll. You’re like an actual doll.” he began peppering kisses on your neck making you giggle.

“Sugar, please! I need to get this food ready! And you’re supposed to be helping me!”

Bucky chuckled and let go of you, “Well, I’m here now. What are my orders, ma’am?”

“Chop the vegetables and saute them in salt and butter.”

Bucky gave you a salute, “Right away, ma’am.” He slapped your butt as passed you making you squeal.

“Hands to yourself, soldier!”

* * *

Two hours later, the food was prepared. You and Bucky took a shower together, resulting in a lot of wasted water, but nonetheless, you managed to get clean in the end. 

Bucky dried you off with your towel as he left kisses against your skin. You pushed his face away with a chuckle, “Calm down, sugar. We got company coming soon.”

Bucky leaned in, “Just real quick?”

“We just had a round in the shower!”

“Super Solder, doll.”

You waved him off as you grabbed your towel from him finishing drying yourself off, “Yeah, yeah. Now let’s get ready. The team is gonna be here soon.”

Sure enough, half an hour later, the team came knocking on your door. Bucky let them in while you finished getting ready, “Hey, guys. Come on in.”

Steve came in last clapping his best friend on the back, “Lookin’ good, pal.”

Bucky smiled, “Thanks, Steve.”

“So how’s the retired life treating ya?”

“Don’t you mean how’s Y/N treating him?” Nat asked with a smile. 

“Well, he doesn’t look like his previous emo, moody and broody self. So I think Y/N is treating him mighty well.” Sam said as he sat on the couch resting his feet on the coffee table.

“That I am, Sam, and get your feet off my coffee table.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sam said with a teasing smirk. 

You stuck your tongue out at him and walked up to Bucky, “Sugar, there’s some beer and wine in the fridge. Can you get them? I’ll get the glasses.”

Bucky nodded, “You got it, doll,” he kissed your forehead and walked to the kitchen.

Tony pretended to gag, “Sugar? Doll? God, you guys are disgustingly cute.”

You rolled your eyes, “Say no more or no food for you, Stark.”

Tony held up his hands and then pretended to zip his mouth shut and threw away the key. Steve chuckled, “If only we could make him do that, but we’re all not great cooks like you.”

Bucky came back carrying a six-pack of beer and two bottles of red wine. He was also carrying some glasses. You pouted, “I was gonna get them, sugar.”

Bucky chuckled, “Don’t pout, doll. It’s okay. You need to catch up with them.”

“Yeah, she does!” Nat said pulling you onto the couch next to her

* * *

Dinner came and went. It was filled with lots of laughs and insults. It was so nice to see everyone again. After Bucky retired to spend the rest of his days with you, you saw less of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. But despite not seeing them for a long time, they still treated you like family. 

Each member trickled out as the hours became late. The last one there was Steve. He just wanted some alone time with his best friend. You understood that. 

You started to clean up as Bucky and Steve chatted on the couch. Some soft music playing in the background. You came in picking up the empty glasses and Bucky tried helping you, “Doll, lemme-”

“It’s okay, Buck. I got it. Catch up with Stevie.”

“Y/N-”

You slapped his hands away from the glasses, “Sugar, stop it. Talk to your best friend!” Both men laughed as you walked back to the kitchen and began to do the dishes.

Bucky glanced at you then to Steve, whom was smiling at him, “What?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged, “Nothing. It’s just-just you look really happy.”

Bucky nodded, “I am. Y/N..she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“You thinking about proposing any time soon?”

Bucky tilted his head down, smiling into his lap, “Yeah, actually. I got the ring already.” Bucky fished a small black velvet box out of his pocket. He looked back to make sure you weren’t nearby and he opened it.

Steve’s eyes widened, “Wow. It’s beautiful. She’s gonna love it.”

“You think so?” Bucky asked nervously.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, man. So when are you gonna ask?”

Bucky closed the box and hurriedly put it back in his pocket, “I’m not sure. I’m waiting for the perfect moment.”

Steve scoffed, “There’s no such thing.”

Bucky scoffed back, “Pal, if you’re with Y/N, every moment seems like a perfect moment. But I’m waiting for THE perfect moment.”

Steve held up his hands in a mock surrender fashion, “Alright. I’ll take your word for it.”

You came back from the kitchen and plopped yourself next to Bucky on the couch. Bucky wrapped his arm arounf your shoulder, “All done, doll?”

You nodded, “Yup. I’m pooped now.”

Steve chuckled and stood, “I guess I’ll go then.”

You widened your eyes, “No! Steve! I didn’t mean-”

He held out a hand to stop you, “It’s alright, Y/N. It’s getting late anyway.”

You stood back up and hugged him, “Thanks for coming, Stevie. Come back soon?”

Steve pulled back and nodded, “Of course. Plus, that apple pie you made was delicious. I wanna come back for more.”

You laughed, “Just give me a holler and I’ll bake one for you.” 

Steve kissed your head and gave his best friend a typical bro hug, “I’ll see you soon, jerk.”

Bucky ruffled Steve’s blond hair, “Don’t be a stranger, punk. Stay outta trouble!”

“Unlikely!” Steve yelled back as he exited your apartment. 

You and Bucky collapsed on the couch with a tired sigh. Bucky then rested his head on your lap and you began to run your fingers through his hair. He hummed at the calming sensation and you smiled to yourself, “Did you enjoy yourself?” You asked softly.

Bucky nodded, “Yeah. I missed everyone and the food was amazing. As usual.”

“I try.”

Bucky kissed your bare knee, “I love you, doll. You’re perfect.” Bucky mumbled as he started to drift off.

You yawned, “I love you too, sugar.” You said softly as you rested your head against the sofa. Soon enough, you too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
